You're My Danna
by xotakux2002x
Summary: sasori sees a boy named deidara constantly picked on in their middle school. what does he do about it? sasodei fluff, oneshot


Sasori looked up and down the hall before grabbing hold of a doorknob and ducking inside an empty room. The classroom was an old art room, abandoned and now used only for storage. He looked around in the dark until he saw what he was looking for. A blonde boy, by the name of Deidara.

Deidara and Sasori had been going to the same school for years, but the red head doubted the blonde even knew about his existence. They'd talked a little in class, played on the same team in P.E., all the usual stuff. But they never hung out, they never talked just for the heck of it, and they knew absolutely nothing about each other.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Sasori knew that the blonde had a speech impediment, and liked to let his hair stay long. Kids often teased him about it, even going as far as beating the poor kid up before or after school, calling him a freak. He'd often seen Deidara come into class with cuts and bruises on his body, with his trademark grin still painted on his face, as if trying to hide the pain he was in. It ripped at the twelve-year-old's heart, but he kept silent.

Then, today, as he was coming in the building, he had seen a group of kids beating up the blonde, before walking off, leaving the child on the pavement. Sasori had begun to walk over to his classmate, in order to help him, when the blonde had climbed to his feet, then run inside the building. Sasori had followed him as quickly and quietly as he could, finally arriving at this classroom. And now, it was just him and Deidara.

He gulped and walked over to the boy, who was sitting on the ground, curled up into a ball. His mind raced as he fumbled for the right words, not wanting to upset the blonde. "Deidara…"

The said child looked up with wide eyes, scared of being hurt again. "Leave me alone, un," he pleaded, backing away from the red head.

"_Why do they tease him about that 'un'? It's cute…"_ Sasori kneeled down in front of Deidara, keeping eye contact with the blonde. "I'm not going to hurt you, Deidara. I just want to talk."

"About what, un?" the child replied, not quite ready to drop his guard.

"Um…" Sasori's mind went into overdrive. What should he say? "I saw what those kids did to you-"

"If you're here to pity me, save it, un. It happens all the time," the child spat out, gaze averted.

"I know. I've…seen it happen to you a lot."

Deidara turned back to the red head. "Are you some kind of stalker, un?"

The Akasuna couldn't help but laugh. "No, I just… worry about you." Deidara raised a brow, and Sasori moved closer, pleased when the blonde didn't shrink back. "I'm no good with people, so I've never bothered to come up and tell you. But, it really hurts me when those kids come after you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Deidara snorted. "Too bad no one else feels the way you do, un." His eyes returned to the floor. "They all think I'm a freak, un. And they're right…" his voice cracked on the last sentence, tears running down his face.

"No you're not!" Deidara started as Sasori's arm shot out and grabbed him. "Deidara, listen to me. Those monsters don't have an ounce of common sense among them. You're not a freak," he whispered quietly at the end.

Deidara blinked in surprise, before more tears slid down his face. "You mean that, un?" he asked in a voice praying that he was being told the truth.

"Yes," Sasori answered while moving closer to the blonde and taking a chance to slide his other arm around Deidara's shoulder. The boy seemed to melt in his arms, body moving against the redhead's as his own arms tightly gripped Sasori's torso. The Akasuna heard a few sobs escape the child and began to rub circles in Deidara's back, soothing the boy. "You're name's Sasori, right, un?" Deidara asked quietly, sniffling.

"Yeah."

"Sasori danna."

The red haired boy started. "What did you call me?"

"Sasori danna. You're my danna, un." The blonde peered up at his friend with wide eyes. "Do you hate it, un?"

"No. Actually, I kinda like it…" Sasori muttered, a light blush creeping across his cheeks at the thought of his new nickname.

"Aww, danna's embarrassed, un," Deidara said playfully, a smile crossing his face. Sasori frowned down before letting go of the blonde and moving to sit against the wall of the classroom. Deidara followed him, sitting a few feet away from the red head. He looked up at Sasori, seeming to be uncomfortable. "Sasori danna…"

"Yes?"

"Can I…sit in your lap, un?" the boy requested, blushing.

"All right." The blonde smiled and scrambled into the red head's lap. "Might I ask why you want to sit in my lap?" Sasori questioned, watching his new friend get comfortable.

"Because I like it, un." Deidara smiled as he rested against Sasori, sighing contently. "It feels nice to be held, un…"

Sasori sighed and leaned back against the wall, arms wrapping around the blonde boy. "I'm guessing we've already missed a few hours of class."

"Do you want to go to class, un?"

"Not particularly."

"Good, because I'm not letting you leave, un," Deidara said with an evil smirk on his face as he tightly gripped the red head, tucking his head under the Akasuna's chin.

"Brat," Sasori muttered softly.

"Don't call me that, un," Deidara demanded, pouting.

"Fine." Sasori looked up at the ceiling. "We're not leaving until school's out, are we?"

"Nope, un."

"I thought so."


End file.
